The Figure Head And His Supreme Mistress
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: a shy angel hides behind her knight who acts in her place while she acts as a guardian of the floor and even have to keep up the act even in a new world that is no longer in the game.


**Credit for Overlord goes to Kugane Maruyama**

 **I might just end up making this a really short one shot story, because of two reasons which I will not say at the moment**

 **but if I change my mind and decide to start this story up again with more chapters I will...maybe.**

* * *

in one of the bonus floors of nazarick that can only be unlocked if players beat all the other floors and is a Lv 900

and so far no player or outsider of nazarick has past that test which the 'guardian of the floor' couldn't help but be happy for

she had what appeared to be angel wings, on the right side was pure white feathery wing and on the left a pure black feathery wing

her hair was very long and white that went past to her feet, her eyes were a silver color and her skin was very almost as pale as the moon if not for the little pink in it and her dress (which she would only wear while she was on duty and not in her avatar's personal chamber )

was a white silk robe dress with a black shoulder cloak that only went down to her shoulders and will only go down and hide her wings if she lets it

the symbol that was on the cloak that was below her neck was the symbol for yin and yang

that was made of pure black and white diamond crystal that was forged together by her

or rather her 'creator', when she first came to this game the first thing she did was observe the other players

some things she had seen was not all pleasing so she made sure to be well hidden even as she made her own front man to play as a player while she hides in the shadows and gave them instructions and when she first met the rest of the Ainz Ooal Gown Guild

she made sure to put up the act of being a NPC and made sure to control her NPC acting as a player and make them speak when spoken to

at least after that first meeting she didn't have to meet them face to face again

and she would only come out if 'Knight Zeus' 'called for her' and had her kick Ulbert Alain Odle in the knee

for everyone it would appear that Zeus and Ulbert don't get along which is true for the most part

but in truth it is Ulbert and the bonus floor guardian that don't get along but she makes Zeus act in her place and how this works is that she speaks through Zeus

by typing and making sure the voice she picked for him is always on which would match what she would type down for his speech while she is in the floor she was in acting as it's guardian, well in truth Zeus is the true floor guardian but Angelique liked having the privacy because one she is very shy and she was still not use to this type of gaming yet where everything seems so real that you feel like you are really there and the fact she didn't really fully trust her fellow guild members

and she was going to tell them the truth but it looks like she wont be able to because of the game being shut down

well she thought she might as well head to her room and see if she can't play a few more of her games here before she leaves

she teleported to her chamber and open the door and was greeted by the NPC Knight Zeus who at the moment was inactive

her chambers was much like her home in the real world, like with all the movies and cartoons in DVD like form

as well as the game consoles that went from wii to xbox 390 which was a much later version of the xbox 360.

her chambers was bigger than what it was seem as the room was to mimic all her home from the bedroom, kitchen, bathroom and to other places.

"great job today Zeus, once again they haven't a clue...I'm going to go play one of my Xbox 390 games right now, please go outside and guard the door and make sure no one comes in as it is important because we can not take the chance of the rest of the guild walking in on me not acting as a NPC should."Angelique commanded her NPC who looked a little like Sebas Tian but much younger looking with black hair and dark blue eyes with no beard.

he was wearing a knight armor much like Tatchi-Mi (or Touch Me) only in black and no cape

after being given his order (which had to be typed through to him by Angelique ) he placed his helmet back on which had horns

that were as the same shape as a bull's own that was black like the rest of his armor

he left, Angelique took this opportunity to pick a game to play before the game she was in reached it's final.

after a hour of playing her game she became tired and dozed off for a minute before opening her eyes back up

at the same moment the door to her room open which was so loud it startled her

"Mistress Angelique! all floor guardians are to meet with Master Momonga, should I go in your place as perusal my lady?"

no words could describe what she was feeling right now, he was walking and talking without her needing to control him

what in the name of all that was sanity was going on here she wondered

"my lady your orders?"

he broke her thoughts as he asked for her orders

"ye...yes...please do take my place the meeting but remember you are not a floor guardian to them, you must act like a superior much like Momonga, do not give away you are just my figure head is that clear?"

with a gentlemen bow to her Zeus replies "of course my lady, your well being and comfort is my duty to protect and I know you are not ready yet to reveal yourself to the other supreme beings and I'm sure they will understand your reasons for hiding the truth but what should I say to Momonga and the other guardians about your absent as Momonga had asked for you to attend as well."

shoot she never thought of that, she will have to hope once she tells Zeus to make something up

Momonga will not make Zeus or anyone else come to get her...

"just make something up, tell them that you do not wish to burden your creation with such a meeting and she will be staying on her floor."

"as you wish my lady."Zeus said before leaving the room and heading to the meeting.

Angelique was happy that she had someone like Zeus to protect her

just then she remembered she left something on her floor

she had to hurry up and grab it and head back to her chamber

as she teleported her floor, she sees what she was looking for

"there it is! now I can grab it and head back before anything else mind blowing surprising happens."Angelique said

as she went to get her item that was a black hair scrunchie, after she picked it up she placed it in her storage

but as she was about to leave someone picked her up and placed her over they're shoulder

"you been a naughty girl for trying to skip a very important meeting held by two supreme beings, be glad that Momonga had talked Albedo out of giving you a most gruesome punishment for your disobedience."

the one who spoke and had her over his shoulder was known other than Demiurge

"put me down you insufferable winged frog!"Angelique yelled as she beats her fist on his back

"my other form is not a frog, now please behave while I take us to the meeting so it may continue."

"Master Zeus says I didn't have to go to the meeting! you can't make me go to a meeting that I was told I didn't have to go to you huge jerk!"

she screamed as they headed out of her floor

"yes well I'm afraid as of now Master Momonga is first in command while Master Zeus and Ulbert come in second and third in command, Master Ulbert is not at the meeting because he is in his chamber as he said he feels not well enough to go to the meeting, so it is just us and Masters Momonga and Zeus."

 _"this is just great, not only am I being made to go to that meeting but Ulbert gets to skip it because he is feeling **'unwell'**...unwell my butt! just wait until I get a hold of him I'm gonna give him such a kick and it ain't gonna be to the knee this time but in a location that no male likes to be kicked at."_

as she was thinking on ways on how hard to kick Ulbert (now that she knows it can most likely really hurt him this time)

her bracelet that hides her aura from getting out and showing she is just like Momonga and Ulbert

started to glow, she knew that all those who are a member of the guild had a aura that appears

in the game it was blocked from being used by the bracelet she wears

and it still works that way in the new world she and the others were in, so long as she keeps it on.

 **The End  
**


End file.
